Chantaje
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir descubre la identidad civil de su Lady y para salir en una cita con ella, no se le ocurre mejor idea que chantajearla.


"¡No podía estar pasando!"

Se dijo Ladybug estupefacta y muy enojada al oír lo que decía el minino.

"¡No! Ese gato tonto no podía estar chantajeándola"

Negó con la cabeza, el no podría hacer algo así. Sin embargo en este momento lo estaba escuchando, mientras el susodicho hacia malabares con su bastón como si de lo que estaba hablando era sobre el clima.

No era una charla casual y ella estaba muy decidida a no salir en una cita con él y menos mediante un chantaje, pero cuando dijo su nombre civil todo cambio. Él tenía poder para hacerlo.

Decírselo a Alya. Contárselo a sus padres. A sus compañeros de salón. A las noticias. Había infinidad de posibilidades y que eso sucediera recaía en Chat Noir.

—¿M-me estas chantajeando? —Pregunto Ladybug escéptica, aunque era muy obvio lo que estaba haciendo, aun no podía creerlo.

—No quisiera llamarlo así mi Lady —Al oír eso ella lo fulmino con la mirada— Por favor no me mires así —Le dijo mostrando una mirada afligida, sintiéndose herido.

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga?! —Cuestiono realmente enfadada— Nunca creí que hicieras algo así...Agh —Bufo molesta, queriéndose de alguna manera quitarse la rabia, pero eso solo se podía lograr si al minino lo golpeaba o lo dejaba colgado por algún lugar. Sin embargo al pensar que al hacer eso tendría repercusiones ya que él sabía su identidad. Se fue de ahí, antes de que sus instintos asesinos salgan a la luz.

El gatito al verse marchándose le grito las siguientes palabras:

"Mañana te espero en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora para nuestra cita"

Provocando que la aludida apriete lo dientes y los puños para aguantarse las ganas de volver y pegarle con el yo-yo las veces que sea necesario para que recapacite.

¡Iba a matarlo!

No podía creerlo y es por eso que se pasó todo el día pensando el gatito (no de forma linda), hablando sobre el (no bien) y muchas otras cosas más que el minino de seguro nunca querrá escuchar.

El día de la cita llego y Ladybug no estaba muy feliz, se le notaba en la cara,l donde su ceño estaba fruncido y sus pensamientos solo eran de asesinar fríamente a un gato. Cuando el felino llego este la saludo como hacia habitualmente con su beso en el dorso en la mano, la cual ella en ese instante quiso retirarla y propinarle una cachetada, pero se contuvo.

—No te ves muy feliz —Le pregunto el gatito inocentemente.

— ¿Tu crees?—Repuso como si estuviera escupiendo veneno— Me obligas a ir una cita contigo.

—Lo haces ver como si fuera muy malo.

—Tu forma de hacerlo es muy malo ¿Por qué no me lo pediste amablemente?

—¿Me ibas aceptar? —Le pregunto levantando la voz y borrando esa sonrisa— Todas las veces que te he preguntado me has rechazado ¿Por que iba a ser diferente esta vez si te lo preguntaba amablemente?

Al escuchar eso Ladybug se dio cuenta que tenía razón, no lo iba aceptar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en este preciso momento, lo odiaba.

—Te odio —Espeto molesta, cruzada de brazos sin apartar su mirada de él.

—Y yo te amo Mi Lady —Repuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de que al decir eso, no le duelan las recientes palabras.

Ante eso la boca de su Lady mostró una mueca de desagrado. Demostrando que la estaba sacando de quicio.

—Mi Lady, destransfórmate —Le pidió luego de unos segundos el felino.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si vamos a salir en una cita, es mejor para ti que no uses tu disfraz, creo que no te gustaría llamar mucho la atención.

— ¿Ahora piensas en mí?

—Siempre pienso en ti —Refuto, haciéndola sonrojar a Ladybug y suspirando estuvo de acuerdo con su petición. Entonces se bajó del tejado y se destransfromo en un área vacía del parque, mientras su Kwami entraba en su bolso.

—Pero no crees que tu también llamarías mucho la atención —Le dijo mientras veía al gatito colgado boca abajo en un poste de luz.

—No me molesta.

—A mí sí, no me gustaría que haya rumores de que estoy saliendo con un gato.

—El héroe de parís —Corrigió con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras se bajaba del poste y se quedaba parado enfrente suyo— Y si me destransformó... ¿Prometes que te quedaras hasta finalizar la cita? —Le pregunto mirándola con seriedad. Marinette trago saliva y asintió, al ver ese tipo de mirada.

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien —Emitio un suspiro para prepararse mentalmente —Pero antes de hacerlo, quiero decirte que aunque te desagraden mis dos identidades, tu nunca me desagradaste.

Marinette al oír eso no entendió a que se refería, pero de inmediato lo comprendió al ver que una luz verde lo envolvía mostrando la persona detrás del disfraz.

 _Adrien._

—Lo siento —Pronuncio mirando el suelo— Sé que seguramente estés decepcionada de quien se ocultaba detrás del disfraz, ya que te desagrado y todo eso.

—¿M-me desagradas? —Pregunto incrédula, mientras lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados, ya que la última vez estaba babeando por solo verlo. Y ahora se encontraba enfrente de él, dándose cuenta que todo este tiempo el gatito siempre había sido Adrien.

—¿No lo hago?

Sin embargo eso Marinette no lo escucho estaba muy ocupada intentando acallar los gritos que querían salir de su interior. De emoción y de frustración al percatarse de que había dicho que lo odiaba.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, negando una y otra vez, mientras notaba la mirada intensa que le mandaba Adrien. Ya no podía más y por eso se dio vuelta y echo a correr.

No obstante a los pocos segundos fue detenida por Adrien quien la tomo del brazo.

—Prometiste que te quedarías hasta finalizar la cita, sé que me odias y sé que es difícil estar con la persona que odias, pero...

—¡No te odio! No sé porque piensas de esa manera pero no lo hago —Le respondió, mientras recuperaba la respiración por lo que había corrido mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba sus ojos verdes que buscaban una explicación.

—¿No lo haces?—Cuestiono sorprendido— Yo pensé que lo hacías porque siempre me evitabas y nunca me hablabas.

—No te odio—Repitió exaltada.

—Entonces ¿por qué quieres irte?

—Porque en este momento me estoy odiando a mí misma, por eso quiero irme —Refuto- Y… y-yo si hubiera sabido quien se ocultaba del disfraz nunca hubiera estado enojada por salir en una cita contigo, pero estoy enojada por pensar de esa manera porque pareciera que odio a tu alter-ego, es de verdad que me saca de quicio, pero no lo odio, solo odie que me chantajeara para que vaya a una cita con el y todas las veces que lo rechace era solo que te amo demasiado para querer alguien más, a pesar de que la persona que amaba eras tú, tu forma civil.

Adrien había escuchado eso tan rápidamente que su cerebro intento procesar la información.

— ¿Entonces... no me odias?—Pregunto tratando de comprender algo y ella negó con la cabeza, mientras un sonrojo aparecía por su rostro — ¿Entonces... me amas? —Surcándole una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad al creer que sea así y ella asintió aun mas roja si es que se podía.

— ¿Tú también me amas? —Cuestiono ahora Marinette aun insegura.

—Creí que eso había quedado más que claro—Esbozando ahora una sonrisa mas grande— Si te amo —Le contesto ahora mostrando todos sus dientes con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole sus mejillas, mirándola cálidamente — ¿Entonces... puedo tomar tu mano? —Ella de nuevo asintió, convirtiéndose en un instinto, mientras sentía como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos — ¿Entonces... puedo besarte?

Al hacer esa pregunta Adrien, Marinette como las anteriores veces hizo ese gesto, pero al darse cuenta inmediatamente negó con la cabeza muy avergonzada.

—Ya es tarde para negarte —Repuso acercándose a su rostro a tal punto de rozar sus narices— Se que aunque tu boca dice que no, tus ojos dicen que si —Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa, notando como Marinette se sonrojaba por lo dicho y por la cercania, empezando a temblar por los nervios.

Luego de unos segundos Marinette cerro sus ojos sintiendo como inhalaba el aliento de Adrien al encontrarse a muy poco centímetros de sus labios. El aludido se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como los nervios de ella se le contagiaban, pero aun así se armó de valor y termino de acortar la distancia uniendo sus labios en ese suave y cálido beso, quienes al separarse y mirarse a los ojos se estaban perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

—¿Entonces... ahora si saldrás en una cita conmigo?—Le pregunto Adrien a Marinette, quien asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Los cuales tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, disfrutando de su cita, la cual ahora es sin chantajes ni disfraces.


End file.
